That Girl Lucy Moon
by LaraFinja
Summary: Ordinarily you meet your Dad when you're born not when you're sixteen. Ordinarily your average Dad isn't involved with a secret organization that saves the world with the help of a bunch of Demigods and iron clad dudes. But then again ordinary just doesn't work for Lucy Moon. Superfamily/adopted Peter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Finding a young girl in New York City proved to be harder than S.H.I.E.L.D had expected. The description; blonde, medium height might have been to generic, Director Fury himself admitted to that, but they had managed to keep track of Bruce Banner for over more than two years.

They had found him in Calcutta, New York wasn't India so finding a girl with no gamma induced super powers or who was the daughter of a demigod shouldn't be such a feat. Two weeks Coulson had spent following leads to odd places, as Lucy Moon was an odd name for odd people with odd habits.

S.H.I.E.L.D met up with nighttime dancers, prostitutes, transvestites and old hippie ladies that had changed their names in order to be closer to odd pageant gods. No one had heard of her or even knew in which direction to point. Coulson was frustrated to say the least.

That was until Peter had come up to him, sheepishly grinning, Peter explained that he _suddenly_ remembered that Lucy had once been his chemistry lab partner in his freshman year.  
Or might have been, there was no proof that Peters Lucy was the actual Lucy. Coulson, usually calm and collected was tempted to wring Iron man's son's neck.  
He calls up Midtown High School, the administration though had no current information on her except the last address ever since she had disappeared.

Coulson is sure that school administrations should be more aware of their students whereabouts, especially when they hadn't even finished school yet. After this summer she was supposed to start her junior year, not run around the city possibly sleeping in a dark alley.

Coulson decids that before barging in on innocent New Yorkers calling the number that Miss Garner had given him was the safer bet. After the first dial tone has passed a young man picked up.

"Speak now and speak fast." He says in a true New Yorker fashion.

"Phil Coulson speaking, who do I owe the pleasure?" He tries to be as polite as possible but this scoundrel is just straining every bit of patience he has left for this case.

"We are not buying anything or giving out information for surveys..."

He takes a deep breath before carrying on. "Listen here I'm not looking for selling anything, I'm looking for Lucy Moon does she live with you?"

"Lucy? She's not home yet, I'll let her know you called..."

"No need we'll come by later."

"We? What do you-..."

Agent Coulson snaps his phone shut and turns to Fury. "Found her."

"She was in Hell's Kitchen the whole time?" Agent Hill asks, her eyebrows raised at the sheer amount of time they would've saved if Peter would've remembered Lucy earlier.

Hell's Kitchen isn't the nicest neighborhood in Manhattan, that is sure. Lucy's apartment though is okay, it was located above a pizzeria and was painted bright red. The door to upstairs was right next to the entrance to the restaurant and smells like old pizza and what Italy might smell like if pasta was fried there.

Coulson has two S.H.I.E.L.D agents with him in tow and he feels like he is on his way to take in a criminal. He knocks on an also red painted door and waits for almost five minutes. Then presumably the young man he had talked to opens up, he looks unprepared and disheveled by sleep. Like he hadn't expected them to _really_come.

"Agent Coulson." He says and holds out his hand for the boy to shake.

He looks at it for a moment and then back at the two agents behind Coulson, they had guns in their holsters and wore a general look of no nonsense.

"Lucy!" He calls turning his back only slightly, still eying the three agents. "There is someone at the door for you, I think you angered the FBI." He trails off and turns back to Coulson.  
"Just wait a second she'll be here in no time." He retreats back into the apartment and leaves them alone.

A few seconds later Lucy appears at the door. Coulson can immediately see the similarities between her and her father, the same shade of blonde hair, same statue and maybe even the same lips but how would Coulson really know that.

"Hi." She says warily.

"Hello Lucy." He says much gentler than he had talked to the other guy. "I'm agent Coulson we've been looking for you for awhile now."

Her green eyes grow big, panic seemed to rise in her.

"A-agent? Of what?" She asks her hands wringing together.

"Before I answer that question I would like to talk to you."

"Do-, do you want to come inside?" She offers taking a step back inviting them in. "But um those guns? They are pretty unsettling. Can I get a guarantee that these won't be fired here?"

Coulson smiles. "I'm sure there is no need for firing a gun." He gives a quick nod to Agent Donovan who takes his place outside the door.

Lucy looked at him questioningly and then walked to the sofa motioning for the two agents to follow. Coulson notices that her home has the homely feel of a student's apartment, no parent seems to be present, this is no home for a sixteen year old.

As she sits on the worn leather sofa, Lucy looks at Coulson for a moment and then shifts uncomfortably, waiting.

"I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D a freelance organization that operates in secret missions. We are here for the national safety."

She looks confused and then asks: "What do I have to do with the national safety?"

"We also take care of minor affairs of our Agents." He informs her, he watches as her face splits into a frown.

"Does that mean I am a minor affair of one of your agents? Who do I know in S.H.I.E.L.D? What did I do?"

He holds up his hands arbitrating, calming her slightly it seems. "I presume you don't know any Agents except us now and I don't think you did anything or we would have it in your file."

"Wait, wait! I've got a file? I've known you for five minutes I just got your name and you got a whole folder on me?"

Coulson smiles patiently. "Just a little bit of background information on your birthplace, the things your school got about you. Well except your location for the past year. We had tremendous trouble finding you, we couldn't find anyone who knew you. That's pretty impressive." He admits reluctantly.

"Then how did you find me then?" She asks frustrated her hands nervously playing with her hair, she still is wary of the whole predicament she found herself in. "One of our affiliates gave us a hint. He remembered you from school." She seems a little put off by this information.

"Who would remember me? I've been in Israel and Germany for the past year and a half with my grandpa. I didn't think anyone would remember me." She says her voice in between a whisper and normal volume, strained even.

"Europe, huh?" Coulson asks surprised he looks at her for a moment contemplating the next step. "We need to get back on track on what we are here for, we need to confirm your relation before I tell you what exactly I'm here for. " He makes a short pause looking around. "Is your mom here? We need her for the statement of agreement."

Lucy's face changes from mild discomfort to a pained one. "I'm surprised you haven't dug that out about me. My mom…" She pauses taking a deep breath. "She left a few months ago, I haven't seen her in ages."

Coulson felt confirmed in his suspicions, this girl lived almost alone in New York City, that just left the question who that lout was that she shared the apartment with. "Who is your friend then?"

"That's Levi, he will study here in autumn and he looked for an apartment a few weeks ago. And since my grandpa can't pay for this place alone, he came in very handy."

"You don't have your Moms cell number?"

"No, wouldn't you think I have tried that?" She asks offended.

"I think we don't need your Moms agreement for this if you say yes."

"What do you need me to do? I would like to know what this is about, what if I'm not who you are looking for? Then I won't ever know what this was about."

Coulson shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm convinced that you are who we are looking for. And if you are not, we both found something enjoyable to retell in a few years."

"True." She admits.

"We need your blood for this." He says watching her closely, she visibly hesitates.

"What for? What do you need my blood for?" She asks even more hesitant.

"To see if you are the one we are looking for, it'll be really quick and it won't hurt."

"Will there be a needle involved?"

"Yes but it will be just a quick little sting, if you would just give me your hand." She reaches out and he takes her hand, Agent Wilson hands him the scanner. Gently he took her index finger and pressed the scanner onto it, it buzzed for a few seconds and then a small noise was heard and then scan was finished.

Lucy takes her hand back and rubs the little bleeding spot. On the blue screen appears a written 'Positive'. Lucy leans closer and catches a quick look over his shoulder.

"So I am who you are looking for." She confirms what he is thinking.

"Congratulations." She says dryly clapping him lightly on the back.

"Now we can tell you what we are here for." He says. "Right," She answers enthusiastically. Coulson thought about it for a moment, there was no appropriate way to explain such a Job's news. He came to the conclusion that outright telling her what he was here for would be the best way.

"We were looking for you for a while now because we…no, _your_Dad is one of our agents and we think it's very important for you to be in a safe environment."

"Wait, wait." She holds up her hands. "_**My **_Dad?"

"Yes your…"

"No. No. No. Don't do that to me." She stands and walked to the entrance door, gesturing to it she pleads,"Please go."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Coulson says and Agent Wilson steps in front of the door, his hand wandering to his gun, Coulson shoots him look that reads murder. She rubs her forehead fear appearing on her face. "Are you…are you threatening me?"

"No! Of course not, we are here to keep you safe."  
"To keep me safe, to keep me safe? What could be possibly more threatening than you are?" She exclaims.

"Lucy, we are not threatening you." He repeats calmly standing up to take a step forward. She dodges him and takes a step back.

"Please let us talk about this without any escalation. Your father is a highly esteemed colleague of mine and he would like to meet you."

"But I don't like to meet him! I'm not ready for another father figure. I've had five of them, that is enough."

Coulson feels trapped in a discussion that will go in a circle that would eventually end in a grey nowhere. "It's just one meeting. One time you'll have to see him, to get to know him. After that you may return to your own life. But whether you'll stay or not we will continue to have an eye on you. S.H.I.E.L.D takes care of their own."

She hesitates contemplating her options, weighing pros and cons against each other. "If I come with you, can you promise not to make yourself seen after I return home?"

"We will try our best to be invisible as long the situation requires it."

"Deal?" She inquires, almost demands.

"Deal." He reluctantly agreed. He had imagined that finding her would be easy, which had been false, now convincing her should've been easy too but again wrong. This girl was anything but easy.

The SHIELD headquarters weren't far away, but the quiet reserved way in which Lucy regarded the car and the agents was unsettling, it was all the more reason to speed a little faster than allowed.

The check the agents performed was thorough, Lucy was ready to just turn around after five minutes of questions that she deemed unacceptable. This day had been nothing but hard on her, it had been frustrating to get up in the morning and it was frustrating to be confronted with yet another issue she couldn't just ignore.

Where was the mom that was supposed to be supportive and motherly where was the grandpa that was supposed to help? Lucy felt entirely alone in a situation that didn't seem to change whether she walked away or stayed.

After the agents had finished their questionnaire they issued her a temporary visitors permit. Coulson puts a hand on Lucy's shoulder and guids her down the glossy halls of the SHIELD headquarters until they reached a conference room that wasn't occupied yet.

"I will leave you here for a moment Agent Wilson will stay with you." He says and with twinkling eyes adds: "Try not to run away."

Then he turns and walks down the hall, leaving Lucy alone with the overambitious weapon swinging dork. "Stay in a corner far away from me." She instructs and heads for one of the big leather chairs.

"That is Director Fury's chair, I wouldn't.." Wilson advises but is silenced by the look Lucy gives him.

"Fury is a stupid name and since he's not here I'm able to barely 'avoid his fury'." She deadpans and leans backwards fiddling with her hands. She's nervous incredibly so, this is not how she wanted to spend her afternoon, this is not how she wanted to spend the rest of her life either.

Conflicted between just telling them that she doesn't want to meet yet another father figure, that would eventually leave, because they all did and staying because, yes maybe she did want to meet the man who apparently conceived her with fourteen.

It turns out that he looks normal, she had expected another suit clad man with an unreadable expression but instead there is a normal guy in Tshirt and jeans. She recognizes him from somewhere. Somewhere that she can't place yet.

For a moment they just look at each other, he stares at her as if he had never seen anything like her before but then again he never had a kid before. And she just looks uncomfortable.

"So you're my Dad?" Lucy asked, her eyes fixed on him as if he was an illusion, she doesn't seem disappointed like he had expected, or angry, she masks herself with an apathetic expression.

But he could tell that she is shaking from inside.  
He answered her with a simple nod unable to do anything but that. He notices that she is beautiful and young, younger than he had expected. Suddenly he feels overwhelmed with emotions, he feels protective, paternal even.

"I..I don't I need you." Lucy says, again she is masking her real emotions with fake confidence. She is so overwhelmed that she feels angry tears well up in her eyes, she wraps her arms around herself defensively.

"I want to go home now." She says looking at Wilson who took his spot in front of the door his head shakes almost unnoticeably.

"There is no point in this." She gestures wildly and walks towards the door. He feels the opportunity slip from his hand and gives Wilson a sign not to move behind her back.

"Please don't go already." He pleads, for his taste he sounds a little too vulnerable. Lucy looks at him for a moment longer she visibly softens and to his surprise sits down again.

"I'm not good with this," He admits, sitting down too. She lets go of a hollow laugh and shakes her head disbelievingly. "I'm not either." She admits. He wrecks his brain for anything to say and then remembers that he didn't even have had time to mention his name. "Just to show you how much I suck, I don't think anyone has told you my name yet…"

"Oh? Your name isn't Hawkeye?" She chuckles, visibly letting go of a bit of her preservation. He grins shaking his head.

"It's actually Clint, Clint Barton."

And then she remembers it's him, the guy from the pictures her grandpa carries as if he is one of his own.

"My grandpa carries a picture of you in his wallet." Lucy reveals Clint looks both surprised and confused, SHIELD might've told them that they had gotten an anonymous tip (or threat that was left to interpretation), that had revealed that there was a relative – his daughter somewhere – in danger.

And somewhere actually meant somewhere, for the time he went with the circus he visited a lot of places and the times after that, as a criminal and then later as an agent, to say there were many women would be an understatement.

"I think you are the son he always wanted, I mean, he told me that."

"Your grandpa?"

"Willy Moon you know the circus -"

"Director, yes, I used to be part of that circus for a few years when I was younger. It's surprising that he remembers me that well."

"He remembers his own." She repeats her grandfather's words, she knows that her Grandpa considers everyone family that has once been part of the circus.

"Yeah I knew him well." Clint says, Lucy comes from the part of the past he actually liked, the part that he tells people about, the part that holds warm family memories. "Your grandpa is a great man, he was like a father to me." Clint admits, Lucy nods in agreement.

"He did well with us didn't he?" She asks rhetorically, leaving Clint to wonder just how fucked up her situation is.

"And your mom?" He asks carefully to avoid digging deeper than its appropriate.

"She's gone. She left a few months ago, I don't know exactly when because I was in Germany and Israel with grandpa for a while." Clint looks shocked, Lucy notices but waves it nonchalantly away.  
"It's better that way, it's not like she was there a lot anyway. Let's not talk about it...I just thought you should know, don't buy a pig in a poke."

She looks uncomfortable and Clint feels honored that she's telling him about her mother even though she has that deal with Coulson. He has hoped she would decide against leaving and staying away from him.  
Admittedly he isn't the fatherly type or the responsible one, he doesn't even know how to approach a sixteen year old girl, a sixteen year old boy would be easier, since he knew sixteen year olds. Namely Peter, but he is willing to try.

"Does that mean you won't take up the deal with Coulson?" For a moment Lucy just stares at him, she feels guilty now that she's met him, he seems nice enough and willing to be at least present in her life, even if it's just for a while. It's like grabbing for a very thin last straw, she thinks, but at least it is a straw. It's not like, living in New York City alone isn't scary.

"I won't take him up on that offer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was night and I lay flat on my mattress, my head was propped up on an old pillow with flower print that my grandmother had given me.  
My blond hair was spread in a circle around me, I could see the tangles from the corner of my eye.

The window was open, the street noise was traveling up from below, familiar noises, it was a busy summer night, people were chatting and laughing on the streets.

The ceiling fan kept rotating in slow circles, I followed the blades with my eyes, usually that helped me sleep but, tonight I really couldn't close my eyes.  
Upsetting thoughts kept on creeping into my head, keeping me from falling asleep.

Meeting my real Dad for the first time today had been draining, I had played it cool, for the most part. I tried and tried to let him not get to me. But it was still unexpected and confusing to find someone that should've been there the whole time.

When I was younger I used to imagine what my dad might look like, what his favorite color is, what he might smell like, what his favorite sports team might be.

And then came my first step dad, Brian, who was really into sports and beer. He had smelled like beer mixed with sweat.

And then came Darren who I liked best out of all of them, he liked playing with me and taught me how to let a pebble skip more than once over a lake. I remember how he spun me around the trailer while Bob Dylan sang about lonely hearts and love gone by.  
Darren and my Mom broke up just after six months because someone so nice withers when he is with someone like Irina.

I know that Irina destroyed the only good thing in her life because just didn't care _enough_. I used to be angry about the way my mother destroyed just everything within a blink of an eye. I'm still isn't quite ready to forgive yet but I'm no longer bitter.

I survived unscathed, she might have cracked me but she didn't break me.

Stepdad number three, Jerry, had two big rottweilers and one of the bit me in my leg once. I still have the scar, it ranks from the middle of my upper thigh to my hip.

Eric, number four isn't as memorable as any of the other dads, he liked eighties music a lot. He spent much time teaching me about guitar riffs and why Lynyrd Skynyrd had the most talented guitarist. He was cool in his own crotchety way.  
I liked the that he was always relaxed and hated anything that was loud except for 'Journey'.

Stepdad number five, though, took the cake and flung it into everyone's face. He hated everybody and everyone hated him. He was the embodiment of all bad stepdads rolled into one, he lived with them for over three years.

Three years that Irina and me barely scraped through, he was brutal and abusive and one of the reasons why I'm still kind of afraid of the dark. Too many stepdads and boyfriends for just thirteen years.

As I push the covers off, I feel a shiver run down my spine, I swing my legs out of the bed and I tip-toe into the kitchen looking for something to eat that might possibly kill me a few years earlier, it's not like there is anything other too eat in there.

The fridge lights the tiny two room apartment in a mellow blue, squinting my eyes not yet accustomed to the light, I blindly grab the jar with pickles. And carry it to the fire escape, I open the window and shove it open, fresh air hits me as I climb outside.

I've put some old cushions outside that I would sit on whenever the weather is good enough.  
Birds also like them.  
As I settle against the cushions I can see Agent Wilson from the corner of my eye, he leans in the alley watching me.  
Coulson didn't do a very good job in concealing his agents. Especially Wilson seemed to take no precautions in concealing himself _or_ his guns.

Coulson had informed me that he is a Junior Agent, I'm not sure if Junior actually means being a toddler agent but it sure looks like it.  
Ever since he had threatened me with his guns, _twice, _I had taken a dislike to him, he is the worst kind of agent.

Or police officer for the matter, whatever authoritative job you might take, it's good thing not to be a gun waving overachiever.

I settled back and ate a few pickles watching Wilson watch me. If I wasn't so frustrated with the whole organisation of 'SHIELD' and the situation they put me in, I might've went down there and invited him in.

But I didn't, I just watched him tinker with his gun and rub his eyes occasionally, sleep deprived.

I put my fingers into the almost empty pickle jar fishing for the last one, but it kept slipping through my fingers, when I finally caught it and brought it to my mouth it slipped.  
It fell from my fingers right through the cracks down into a dumpster, with a thumb it landed.

"No no no no." I kept saying making pathetic grabby hands at the lost pickle until I heard Wilson snicker. "What are you laughing at?" I demanded pointing my finger at him, he didn't even squirm he just kept snickering.  
"So what? Aren't you supposed to save me and my belongings?"

He shook his head. "Protect you not your belongings."

"That pickle," I pointed downwards. "Was almost in me, it is part of me. Protect it!"

He shook his head again, laughing. "I'm afraid I can't. I shouldn't crawl into the dumpster for a _pickle_."

"What would Coulson say?" I asked smugly but Wilson just shook his head.

"Go to bed." He ordered, I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Nevertheless I stayed, I began to focus on the street and the people walking past. I leaned comfortably against the cushions and finally began to drift in and out of sleep.  
Until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up shivering, even though it was summer sleeping without a blanket was not possible.  
My teeth were rattling as I put the pickle jar aside that had still been in my lap. From the corner of the eye I saw Wilson still glued to his spot.

Of course.

I dragged myself up and through the window back into my room. My bed was now comfortably cold. I wrapped the blanket around me and closed my eyes.

When I woke up again I was drenched in sweat from nightmares and such bad summer heat that even breathing was such an act that lost you a pound or two.

Judging by the silence of the apartment that surrounded me Levi wasn't home yet. Not that I particularly desired his company. His roommate qualities were limited to his money and that he liked cleaning quite a lot.

Which our apartment benefited from. The fridge though was perpetually empty, especially sans pickles. There was a jar of mustard - that had been in there since the beginning of time - a half empty bottle Heinz Ketchup and some half moldy peaches.  
Might aswell go grocery shopping.

Not that spending money in the city isn't one of my favorite activities, just not on food, I have an unhealthy obsession with unnecessary stuff. Whether it be little babushkas or stuffed bananas.

I went back into my room and pulled some thin clothes on, outside it was still so hot that I could bake a soufflé on my windowsill.

I grabbed my purse and then went downstairs. Wilson was still outside loitering next to the door, he had no bags under his eyes and generally didn't look like he spent the night under my window.  
Which made me wonder if SHIELD had a special program for dealing with sleep deprivation and how to look like you spent nine full hours in bed. And of course if I could take part in it.

I beckoned him over with a wave to my side.

"We're going shopping loser." I said and started walking before he could interfere with SHIELD made rule.

"I have orders not to leave the apartment. We can deliver anything you need." He recited mechanically.

"It's not like I am old or rich, I don't need any service. I'm young and I don't think anybody's going to get me on my way to a grocery store." I could tell that he agreed, as he didn't say anything else I counted his silence as a 'request granted but not approved'.

We started walking down some blocks. Passing some branch grocery stores that had so many options that even when you wanted just an apple you had to decided between nine different varieties.  
It made me uncomfortable, and I kept searching for a small no-name grocery store.

The one that I found was almost empty and had just a few shelves that were mostly occupied with stuff from asia in the back an old man lingered. But apart from me no customers were around.

The old man followed me like a hawk with his eyes watching me walk from shelf to shelf picking some stuff to buy. When I went to the old cash register the old man followed smiling slightly.

He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows that went three centimeters upwards when he smiled. He scanned the bread, nutella, ham, cucumber, ice tea and two khakis.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" He asked patting my hand as he handed me the plastic bag.

"Yeah I'm sure that I don't anything else, but thanks." He grinned nodding.

"Have a wonderful day." He said as I walked out. Wilson was waiting outside he had watched me too, through the window. He had refused to come in with me, he had said that it was easier to 'evaluate incoming danger' when he watched the door from outside.

"Have you eliminated any and all danger?" I asked sarcastically taking a bite from a khaki.

"No danger in sight." He replied stoically serious. I shrugged and started walking again, exploring the city had always been one of my favorite past times. Especially finding nice antique or second hand shops.

We turned a few corners, walking away from the apartment in direction of the docks. Behind the next corner we rounded was an ally, a few shops lined it, one of them was a antique shop, with dusty windows and dirty display.

None of the people walking past seemed to care about these shops and walked past blindly. Wilson scowled as he watched me target the shop.

"Have you never watched any horror movies? These are the kind of shops you buy cursed ouija boards at." He said and for the first time he even seemed halfway human.

"Yes, if we lived in the country in a house cut off from any close civilization. Ghosts only wreak havoc when they are alone. Which is also not true for the devil and when you are named Rosemary, then you are allowed to live in a big city." He nodded agreeing with me.

"I'll wait outside."

I went in, getting immediately hit by a gust of smelly air, it was a mix of dust and old wood and maybe even a bit moschus. The counter was unoccupied, nobody was in the room.

Old furniture was stapled on itself all around the room, it towered above me, it was definitely scary and uncomfortable. Some of the things were tied secured with a tow but most of it was unsecured.

A thick layer of dust adorned the surfaces and spiders were spinnings nets in all the corners. I looked around and began to wander, occasionally pulling drawers open and wiped some mirrors free.

Sometimes I threw a look over my shoulder, at the beginning Wilson kept his eyes on me but now that he seemed to have 'evaluated the danger' he looked down the street. I looked through chairs and sofas and sat on everyone of them at least once.

I bounced and shifted until they were comfortable, I imagined the people that had sat on them before I sat on them, I imagined as they read a book or fought with their families or enjoyed a dinner with their significant other.

A shelf in the corner of the room was stuffed with leather bound books, maps and old yellow newspapers. Curious I went to the shelf, with my fingers I traced the leather and took one of the books weighing it in my hands.

It was stiff leather and the book was heavy as I was about to open it a loud bang came from the back room.

Out of terror I dropped the book, it made a loud bang as it collided with the floor. Shocked I grabbed it, as I lifted it a few cardboard cards fell out of it.

There were white stars on it, it resembled the american flag. I put the book back and then picked the cars up, Captain America was on all of them, another bang sounded, this time closer. Scared I looked around and then walked to the back door.

I knew this was a bad idea the moment it swung open. Before I could register what was happening I was hit with something over the head from behind, everything went black and fuzzy.  
The last thing I heard were strange sounding voices and a door that was shut.

To be honest Agent Tom Wilson had expected something else entirely when Coulson and Fury had proposed for him to 'babysit' Hawkeyes daughter.

For one to 'babysit' her would've required her to be under the age of fourteen not almost seventeen and perfectly capable to do shit on her own.

Clint Barton wasn't an old dude either, a daughter shouldn't almost be legally able to live alone and write her name under contracts. Also he had expected the job to be a lot more boring than this.

As it turned out Lucy was a annoying weirdo with a tendency for dramatics and trouble. She might be pretty but she was definitely the most annoying case he ever had to deal with.

There was no danger in sight - anywhere. He was actually not doing anything but going shopping and watching her sleep which made him feel like Edward Cullen.  
And now she spent at least forty five minutes inside a deserted antique store that even looked like it smelled from the outside.

If Barton wasn't so scary he probably would've quit the mission and had reported back to the HQ after just last night. But then again it was an honor to be considered for a mission, even though he was just a rookie to most of the older agents.

Especially Barton had seemed displeased with the proposal of Wilson being the assigned Agent. Another reason to stay and do a good job.

It was about an hour later that Wilson grew suspicious of Lucys whereabouts. He hadn't heard anything from inside but whenever he had checked she had been doing some strange things, like sitting on all of the chairs or looking into every drawer.  
Just now, she seemed to have disappeared.

"God damn it!" He swore and pressed a button on his watch. And then he forcefully pushed the door open he charged through the store and found it empty.

Angry he kicked one of the chairs, the force send it backwards and it fell.

It took Coulson and Barton plus backup ten minutes to come. Especially Coulson and Barton were wearing calm expressions of rage on their face. Wilson prayed for mercy, he should've figured out sooner that Lucy was missing he might've been able to... Barton grabbed him by the shoulder and came closer than he ever had been, his nose was almost touching Wilsons.

"You tell me right now what is going on." Barton shook him, shook him hard, he was unable to form any words.

"I...I..." He kept saying in a pathetic voice, the other were never going to let him live this down. He was a failing stupid laughing stock.

"Barton." Coulson hissed, putting his hand on Bartons shoulder. Clint let go but he was still furious.

"I told you!" He yelled. "I motherfucking told you that this rookie was incapable not trained enough, I fucking told you Phil." Enraged Barton pulled out his phone and began to hack in a number.

"Clint, what are you doing?" Coulson asked.

"I'm calling the Avengers, because obviously you are putting even more rookies on this job." Coulson faltered a little but said nothing.

"Nat hey, yes, can we not... Listen it's important Lucy is gone. Yes missing. I need your help. And by your I mean the Avengers help." He hung up and strut into the store. He immediately went for the back door, which Wilson had disregard completely.

He was going to go back to the desk, he was going back to the goddamn paperwork.

Clint bent down and picked some cards up that were lying on the floor. Captain America's collectible card game smeared with blood.

"Coulson!" Clint yelled, and Wilson watched his boss as he scrambled to obey Clint. He held up the cards to let Coulson see.

"Do you see? There is motherfucking blood on them, blood! You were goddamn kidding me when you gave Wilson that job!" He thrust the cards in Coulsons direction and then went through the back door only to find presumably the shop owners dead on the floor.

"Damn it Wilson." Coulson hissed lowly and then pushed past him.

He just stood there watching Agents pile in and out of the room, he watched the Avengers arrive, he watched them curse and argue with Clint and Coulson. He kept thinking of Lucy who was somewhere in a dark room alone.

Or whatever you end up when you walk into the little shop of horrors.  
He watched Barton lose his shit when SHIELD told him he wouldn't be able to participate in their investigation.  
But then again what did he call the Avengers for.

They would help, better than SHIELD ever could.


End file.
